


Kara Zor-El ⋆⋆ Already Gone [Kara x Mon-El] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Edit, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, KaraMel, Romance, SuperValor, YouTube, already gone, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Utter FEELS[Or Mon-Els shower thoughts on going to the future without Kara.]-Done in Final Cut Pro





	Kara Zor-El ⋆⋆ Already Gone [Kara x Mon-El] [HQ] [Fanvid]

 

**<https://youtu.be/7C4wJQkKyaQ> **

 

 **"Already Gone"**  
(originally by Kelly Clarkson)  


 

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all the memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our face held high  
It never would have worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out, I  
I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop

I want you to know  
It doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
Doesn't always make you want to cry  
It started with the perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

Know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know  
It doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone  
So I'm already gone

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all the memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know  
It doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone  
I'm already gone

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all the memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

by Sleeping At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \-----> Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
